It has become increasingly desirable to use optical systems for the transmission of signal information and data. This is particularly true in large data processing systems where large amounts of signal information must be transmitted between the several operating units which make up the total system. Advantages of using an optical system over the conventional use of copper circuit lines is that more signals can be transmitted along a single fiber optical cable and "cross-talk" or interference between signal lines is eliminated. As in the case of electrical and electronic signal transmission systems, the functionally comparable optical signal information transmission systems must provide the capability of selectively switching optical signals from one transmission path to another.
Prior art techniques for carrying out the switching of light energy from one path to another has been achieved in a number of different ways. For example, one technique provides a fiber optic switch which comprises two independent manually rotatable subassemblies for switching light energy from one of a plurality of optical paths to a selected one of another plurality of optical paths. Another technique makes use of a beam splitter or the mechanical motion of a deflecting mirror positioned to interrupt light energy signals and redirect the light energy of a beam to another optical light path. These prior art techniques, as well as others, have the disadvantage that they are limited in flexibility for use in computer applications. Additionally, many of the prior art techniques and practices require either manual or electrical servomechanism actuation and are not readily adaptable to both manual and electrical servomechanism actuation.
It became evident that an optical switch was required which possessed a greater degree of flexibility and which could be readily operated either manually or by electrical servomechanism means.